Constraint-based path computation is an important component in Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks. Path computation may be performed either at a management system, an ingress node, or a source node of a traffic flow. However, path computation in large, multi-domain, multi-region, and/or multi-layer networks is complex and computationally intensive and may require coordination between multiple network elements (NEs). A path computation architecture that decouples path computation from routers is described in an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) draft document Request For Comment (RFC) 4655.